


Chubby

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Hc for Peter P & his chubby s/oWarnings: insecurities?Request: hi! could i request headcanons for peter parker dating a chubby reader who is sometimes insecure since peter is so skinny and fit? thanks a lot hun!





	Chubby

  * as we all know, Peter is the sweetest person alive
  * and he is somehow even sweeter with you
    * everything he knows about relationships is from movies and books (yes he totally reads romantic novels) so he’s super cheesy with his affection
      * he sends ‘good morning beautiful texts’  _every **damn  morning**_
      * he rarely calls you by your name, it’s always beautiful or gorgeous or some other cheesy nickname
    * but his sappiness is really endearing
  * and as sweet as he may be, he’s really oblivious
    * if you’re having an off day he has the hardest time noticing
    * but when he does notice don’t expect to be left alone for a second
      * he is SUPER affectionate
      * will corner you at your locker and will furiously make out with you
        * yall become that couple
      * in class, its one hand writing, and the other holding your hand, or on your thigh
      * the teacher has separated you guys multiple times, but he’ll pretend he needs to sharpen his pencil just so he can see you
      * in the hallway, it’s always one hand on the booty
        * and when yall are kissing, its both hands on the booty
  * peter is super strong, so he uses that to his advantage
    * he’ll just randomly carry you to class
      * sometimes piggyback rides
      * mostly bridal style
    * sometimes during gym, he’ll let you sit on his back and he’ll do push-ups
      * but those are rare b/c he hates showing off
    * but if you guys are relaxing alone together, you’ll just lay on his chest- it’s the best
    * and the other time, he’s laying his head on your stomach/ chest because it’s so soft
      * he also does this thing where he lifts you with just his arms and his legs while laying down
  * but while peter has a hard time getting his point across through words, and isn’t big into pda, he makes sure you know he loves you
  * he’s cheesy- so of course note passing during class
    * ned is always somehow in the middle
  * random little gifts
    * nothing big- maybe a pretty flower he saw on his way to school, or a necklace from F21
  * he’s probably the most thoughtful person you know, and even if he doesn’t understand how you feel, he always makes you feel amazing




End file.
